When My Life Changed
by D brothers 44
Summary: Stella one day finds out her mother have been kidnapped... Crappy summary? Yes!


My Life's mixed up! My head's mixed up! I don't know what to do! I'm so tired… I just want to give up! I know I shouldn't give up so easily, but it's so hard! It's so fucking hard! I can't get anything right. My life is all about things that don't matter. But it matters to me! I can't understand. Why is life so fucking hard?! No one gets me, but I don't blame them. I don't get myself sometimes. I feel like I can't feel sorry for myself, because others have it worse. But I have my own problems. I can't think of everyone. I have more than enough with myself. I shouldn't eat, but I'm hungry. I can't sleep, but I'm tired. I'm so fucking tired of life! I just want to cry… I don't want my family to care… This is my burden, no one else's. If I could just end it… But I don't have the guts. I'm a fucking coward! It's going up and down, but right now I'm tired of faking smiles and acting. I wish I could just take a pill and end it all. End the pain… My family doesn't understand my mixed up mind. They don't understand my actions. I wish they did… Two years since all this happened. And I'm tired of it. It's been so long since I felt happy. I mean really happy. Two years… Until one day, my life changed completely.

It was a normal day at school. Boring as hell. Our teacher, who was talking about old history, looked in my direction to see me spacing out. "-ella. Stella!" I broke out of my train of thoughts. "Huh?" The teacher sighed and shook her head. "I asked-" *Riiiiiiing* "Fine! Go home…" I ran out of the classroom door and ran straight into someone. "Sorry, I didn't see where I was going…" I said before I got up. "No, it's my fault." I recognized that voice. The hottest guy in school and my ex-boyfriend, Law. "Wait, did I say sorry? I didn't mean that…" I turned and was about to walk away when he grabbed my arm. We were inches away from each other. "Don't be so mean, Stella." He smirked at me. "Shut up!" He got even closer to me and his lips touched mine. My eyes widened and I pushed him away. "What the hell?!" I ran away before he could grab me again. When I turned the corner I bumped into someone. Again. "Sorry." I looked up. "Luffy, What are you doing here?" He helped me up before he answered. " My brother's here and I want to see him. You're coming with me." He grinned at me. "But…" He dregged me away before I could say anything more.

He dragged me to the other side of the school. "Luffy, why am I here?" He stopped to look at me. "I said: My brother's here. I want you to meet him, too." We turned two more corners before someone called for Luffy. "What the hell are you doing to that girl, Lu?" Luffy stopped and looked at him. "ACE! Huh? What are you talking about?" 'He already forgot about me?!' Ace pointed to me. "Her." Luffy looked to me. "Oh, yeah. I wanted her to meet you! She's my friend, Stella!" Ace smiled at me and I smiled back. "Well, it was nice meeting you, ace, but I have to go…" Luffy got a look of disappointment I his eyes. "Why? I want you to hang out with us!" He whined. I chuckled and shook my head. "Maybe some other time, Luffy." He hugged me. "I'll never let go!" I sighed. "Well, it will be very boring being with me…" He let go and before he could hug me again, I waved and left. "Why did Luffy want me to meet him?" I shrugged and walked away from the school.

When I got home, I realized something was wrong. My mom, who usually was home, weren't home. And when she went out she always left a note, but not this time. I picked up my phone and dialed her number. After three rings someone picked up. "Hello?" It was a man's voice. "Who are you?" I asked getting anxious. "Oh, it's your daughter!" He said to someone apparently my mother. "Take it easy. I won't do anything to her. Yet. You can't tell anyone about this, okay sweetie?" All I could get out was a 'yes' and then he hung up. I fell to my knees with tears streaming down my face. *Knock, Knock* "Y-Yeah?" My voice cracked. "Stella, it's me and Ace." It was Luffy. I dried my eyes and got up to open the door. "What's wrong, Stella?" Ace sounded concerned. "Huh? Nothing's wrong…" He looked at me with a knowing look. "Yeah? Then why have you been crying?" I was surprised to say at least. "I know, Luffy's my brother, but I am smarter than him." I chuckled when I saw the look Luffy gave Ace. "It's nothing really. I'm just tired." Ace didn't believe me, but he nodded anyway. Luffy started looking around. "Hey, where's your mom?" Shit! "S-she had to go out for a while…" Ace knew something was wrong. "But that's boring. Hey, Can we stay, please?" I sighed and shook my head. "Fine…" Maybe I get something else to think about. Luffy started to talk about his friends. Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky and Brook. "Wow, you've got some strange friends, Luffy…" "I'll have to agree with Stella on that." Luffy just laughed.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. I opened the door and shocked wouldn't even describe half of what I felt. "D-dad?" He stood in the doorway smiling like a goof. " Hey, sweetheart!" I just stood there staring at him. "Why are you here?" His smile faded. "I have to talk to your mother."

'That was a whole year ago. I got you back, but you died from cancer four months after that. Dad left again and now I got why Luffy wanted me to meet Ace. Because now he and I are together. Luffy really can be smart sometimes. Huh, who knew… Ace is always there for me when I need him. Oh yeah, I'm pregnant, btw! It's a girl, so we're gonna name her Ann. I really like that name. I have Ace and Ann now, that's all that matters right now. I really miss you, mom. I wish you could be here. Love Stella.'

A/N: I used two weeks on this. I know… I think it's not the best I've written, but oh well.


End file.
